


Medley

by Kivea



Series: k2 Week [6]
Category: South Park
Genre: Injury, M/M, Meet-Cute, Meet-Ugly, Mentions of hospitals, Romantic Comedy, ambulance, emt, paramedics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivea/pseuds/Kivea
Summary: Kyle was in the ambulance with his colleague, responding to an emergency incident. She was at one end of the gurney, working on the broken leg that they’d been called to deal with, while he was at the other end ensuring that their patient was calm and had enough drugs in him to keep him from feeling too much pain.He was beginning to think that maybe he had too many drugs, and that they should’ve left him to suffer through the pain.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Series: k2 Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873447
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	Medley

**Author's Note:**

> This one is what I'm going to call my weakest of them because I am so tired right now and I just want it to be asleep thnx. 
> 
> My music for this was a Touhou jazz medley! I think it was more that I just sat and listened more than was inspired by haha. I like Touhou music.

Kyle was in the ambulance with his colleague, responding to an emergency incident. She was at one end of the gurney, working on the broken leg that they’d been called to deal with, while he was at the other end ensuring that their patient was calm and had enough drugs in him to keep him from feeling too much pain. 

He was beginning to think that maybe he had too many drugs, and that they should’ve left him to suffer through the pain. 

“ Y’know , you’ve got…you’ve got such a pretty coloured hair,” the blonde slurred, blue eyes blown wide as he looked up at the frizz that sat on Kyle’s head. “It’s so…red.” 

“That’s because it is red,” he spoke through his teeth, narrowing his eyes at the other paramedic in the ambulance. “I have red hair.” 

“It suits you,” a lazy smile spread across the man’s face. “Like fire. But not like, normal fire. Like, super awesome hell-fire.” 

Kyle resisted the urge to punch the man. “Hell-fire? Seriously?” 

“Yeah, seriously. Woah. Awesome.” 

He turned to his colleague who was still working on prepping the broken leg. “Do you wanna swap?” 

“Nope,” Nicole popped the word with purpose, a smirk across her face. “I’m good. This is kinda entertaining.” 

The call had come from the man’s friend, who was a jittering mess when they arrived. The motorcyclist had been escorted in the police vehicle, motorbike picked up and taken away. Kyle and Nicole acted quickly, drugging up the blonde and getting him in the ambulance to head to A&E. It had been going fine, just a normal job, with the man’s friend pulling his hair out sat by his side and accepting Nicole’s kind words of comfort before the blonde who was strapped down decided he was awake enough to talk. 

Specifically to talk to Kyle. 

“Y’know,” the very word caused Kyle’s temper to rise. “Has anyone ever told you how cute you look when you’re all worried like that?” 

“No, they haven’t.” 

“Well I’m telling you now. Cause you do. One whole cutie-patootie.” 

Kyle looked up at the shaking blonde in the van, raising a brow. “Is he always like this, or…?” 

He was met with an apologetic smile. “Yeah, kinda. Sorry.” 

“At least he’s not acting weird. I suppose that’s a small miracle.”

“I just,” the blonde began to slur again. “I just don’t understand what an angel like you is doing in a place like this.” 

He let out a low groan. “Are we there yet?” 

“I mean, someone so heavenly...” 

They all turned to look at him, waiting for him to finish. 

The blue eyes glazed over, staring up at the ceiling. 

Kyle pinched his ear. 

“What?” the attractive blue eyes settled on him again. “Oh. Wow, hi.” 

“I should’ve given him less drugs,” Kyle said to Nichole. “He’s had too many.” 

“No, he hasn’t,” she insisted. “Besides, we’re nearly there.” 

The blonde wasn’t done though as he reached out to take Kyle’s hand. “Did it hurt? When you fell from heaven?” 

It was a nightmare. 

His saving grace was when they pulled up to the hospital and rushed the man in, delivering him to someone who would be able to complete his treatment. It caught him by surprise when calloused fingers wrapped around his wrist, hazy wide eyes looking straight at him. Despite the drug induced dream-state, the blonde still managed to be handsome. 

“Thank you,” he said. “My own guardian angel.” 

The staff who took the gurney from him gave cooing noises of approval at how sweet the blonde was being. Kyle, however, felt his face nearly pop with the blood that suddenly rushed to his cheeks. 

It left him with Nichole, staring after the blonde and his friend that rushed after him. 

“That was entertaining.” 

“I hope I never have to see him again.”

“Oh, was it really that bad?” 

Kyle groaned, covering his cheeks with his hand. “Yes. He’s lucky he’s not dead.” 

“He seems to think he’s lucky he’s not dead too, if it means he got to meet-?” 

“Don’t. Don’t finish that sentence.” 

He thought that would be the end of it. Thought that he’d be free of the blonde, and how wrong he was. It wasn’t till the next day, after the dazzling blue eyes had plagued his dreams, that he had to suffer through the man again. 

It wasn’t that it wasn’t...charming, in a way, he supposed. Maybe in any other circumstance he wouldn’t have objected so strongly to a handsome blonde chatting him up, but... 

But he had been right, when he said to Nichole that the blonde was  lucky he wasn’t dead. He was  _ right damnit.  _

Maybe it would’ve been upset if it had happened somewhere else. A drug haze was probably the only way someone like that would be interested in... 

He decided to throw himself into work before he went down that path. 

They were on their break when it happened. Nichole came through to find him and he didn’t question her motives until he heard her speak. 

“There’s someone here to see you,” Nichole informed, smirk on her face badly hidden behind her hand, eyes glittering with amusement. 

“What do you mean there’s someone here to see me?” Kyle pressed. “Stan’s not-?” 

“It’s not Stan,” she assured with a trembling voice. “Though you might wish it was, when you see him.” 

Kyle rushed forward, curiosity winning out. He looked round to see a man with a cast, crutches under his arms. He recognised him instantly; the blonde asshole that he’d picked up with Nichole just yesterday, who had spent the whole journey flirting and complimenting him while high on drugs. 

Not that it was the man’s fault. Drugs were a funny thing, and people said funny things while they were on them. It wasn’t even the weirdest kind of patient he’d ever had, and yet... 

The whole thing was just awkward and left him feeling flustered. 

“Go on,” Nichole probed. “Go say hi.” 

“I don’t want to say hi!” Kyle snapped. “How do you even know he’s looking for me.” 

“He specifically asked for the paramedics that saved him.” 

He spun on the woman. “You’re coming with me then.” 

“Hey, if you think I’ll say no, you’ve got another thing coming, pal,” she responded, looping her arm with his. 

Why would she have any objection to saying hello? What a dumb defence. 

She dragged him over, approaching the blonde with a smile and a wave, introducing herself as the blonde’s blue eyes flittered between the pair of them. 

Kyle looked away. 

“Hi, I’m Nichole,” she introduced. “I was told you were looking for us?” 

“Yeah,” the blonde’s voice was a lot more level than it had been the day before, a solidness to it that it lacked yesterday. “I’m Kenny. You guys were the ones who brought me in?” 

She laughed at the phrasing, ever the charismatic one of the pair. “That’s us. I’m surprised your friend let you out his sights, he seemed pretty determined to be with you every step of the way.” 

“Tweek’s like that,” Kenny said with a shrug and a fond smile. “And I love him for it. He’s asleep right now though.” 

Blue eyes looked away from Nichole and back to Kyle. Kyle felt heat prickling his face and looked away again. 

Nichole elbowed him in the side. 

Kenny cleared his throat and kept talking. “I wanted to say thanks, for yesterday.” 

“Just doing our jobs, no need to thank us,” Nichole assured. “I’m glad to see you’re feeling better.” 

“I am. I also thought...I should probably apologise.” 

Kyle glanced back with narrowed eyes, seeing the blonde looking a little sheepish at the admission. 

“I honestly don’t remember much about the ride to the hospital. Well, I don’t remember much about any of it, but Tweek...made sure to chew me out on it. So, I thought I’d find you, and apologise.” 

Kenny’s gaze turned to Kyle pointedly. He felt that heat rising in his face once again and this time was unable to look away from the intensity of the eyes. 

“I’m sorry, if I made you uncomfortable. It wasn’t cool of me, dude.” 

“It’s-it’s fine,” he assured. “I wasn’t that uncomfortable.” 

“Are you sure?” Kenny pressed. “Tweek said you were really pissed off.” 

“I wasn’t that pissed off,” he lied. “It was just – y'know, normal amounts of pissed off.” 

“Well, if you’re sure you didn’t mind...” 

“I didn’t, I didn’t mind.” 

“If you didn’t mind...does that mean you wouldn’t mind me doing it again?” 

He faltered. “What?” 

The honest expression morphed before he had a chance to catch himself. Instead it was replaced by twinkling eyes and a smirk. "If I did it again? Flirting with you.” 

“I-I-?!” he scrambled for an answer. “Yes! I would mind!” 

“Would you?” Nichole piped up. “He certainly got in your head this afternoon, if nothing else.” 

“Yes!” he pressed with a flush on his cheeks. “Did your friend tell you the kind of shit you were saying?” 

“Uh, not really.” 

“You described my hair as  _ hell-fire _ ,” he hissed out. “That’s not good flirting. That’s bad flirting.” 

“Yeah, okay, maybe that’s true, but I was on a lot of drugs. That you gave me.” 

“So?!” Kyle threw his hands in the air. “That just means you flirt badly on drugs, it was still bad flirting!” 

“I’ll show you I can do better, if you want?” 

“I’d like to see you try.” 

“Well, alright,” the blonde perked up with a smile. “I don’t get out till tomorrow, so when you’re finished you could swing by my room?” 

“Fine, whatever,” Kyle snapped. “Get gone. You’re supposed to still be in your room – I'm surprised they gave you crutches to get around.” 

The smile he received was dazzling. “Great! It’s a date!” 

Kenny turned and began to hobble back towards the wards, leaving the A&E department and the paramedics alone. Kyle felt his irritation leaving, but it left a gap for the realisation to settle in. 

“Wow,” Nichole whistled low. “He must be good at flirting to talk his way into a date with you so easily.” 

“Shut up,” Kyle snapped. 

“Are you going to go?” 

“Come on, let’s get back to work.” 

“Oh my gosh, that’s a yes, isn’t it?” 

He batted away her questions for the rest of his shift, though he found himself pleased when the shift ended. 

When the shift ended and he headed towards the wards to see just how good of a flirt this Kenny was. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably gonna proof this tomorrow but right now I cannot bring myself to care


End file.
